geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Calamity
Cosmic Calamity is a 2.0 Insane Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Asriel96 and verified by SrGuillester. It is currently on the Legacy List in the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. The forum user Asriel96 decided to host this mega-collaboration and gathered many people on a forum post (now deleted), eventually creating an insanely hard demon-difficulty mega-collaboration. Construction began in early January 2016, with the first (and hardest) iteration of the level being finished around Early-Mid April. Gameplay * Doodloo: The level starts off with a simple cube sequence. The player may go down to activate the low detail mode. It then changes to a ship part which requires moderate straight flying skills and annoying timing. It then returns to the cube mode with far trickier timing than the last one. This is one of the few parts that were buffed. * Muzik Bike: This section solely uses the mini robot. There are lots of jump orbs here which are easy to learn. The solid blocks require a fairly sharp reaction time. This is arguably the easiest section of the entire level. There is a key hidden in this section; collecting this will unlock the password hidden at the end of the level. The section has gone through two main iterations, one with a ball section and the other only with a robot. * Cinereal: '''Right after Muzik's part, the player is faced with a lot of cube jumps. However, the cube part is extremely easy with some minor practice, since the player only has to bounce on certain rings. The ball part in this section- which lasts slightly over a second- requires laughably precise timing. This section contains the first coin, which can be collected by simply not bouncing off the cyan ring. * '''QJrocks: '''This purplish themed part features a rather easy ball part with moving platforms, with lots of spikes and some size changing. It then changes to a mini ship where the player needs to maneuver up and down, avoiding the spikes, thorns, and sawblades. * '''Twoots: A greenish, low down UFO portal marks the beginning of this section. This part solely uses the UFO. It has an assortment of green and cyan orbs and gravity switches which must be reflected across precisely. The player will briefly turn into a mini UFO near the end. * WillFlame: 'Fairly challenging ball part with numerous tricky timings. * '''Fimatic: '''Mixed with UFO, ship, wave, and ball with tight fittings. One section, in the UFO area, involves a magenta orb spam. The section has a tunnel vision effect. * '''MisterM: '''This is a fairly challenging ball with fake ways and jump orbs. Along the entire section, there are several jump rings which may be both a blessing and a trap. * [[Speed|'Speed]]: '''Easy cube section with a dark green background and blue color scheme. It requires some timing and is supposed to be one of the easiest sections. * '''Cheeseguy: '''An easy cube section with a blue color scheme. This part has some fake and moving orbs which require memorization. After hitting two moving pink jump rings there is a slightly harder mini-wave section which lasts a few seconds. The part ends with an auto mini cube section with the text "Good Luck!" which also has the second coin. * '''Lumpy: '''A UFO sequence with a couple of gravity switches, which briefly changes to dual UFO+wave in the middle. This section was originally much harder (and apparently the hardest), with extremely frequent form changes and tight spaces. It was swiftly nerfed and revamped after SrGuillester called it "f***ing impossible". The new part is considered by many as the second easiest part. * '''Shocksidian: '''An easy mini ship sequence. It used to be normal-sized ship and the hardest part after Lumpy's unnerfed part. Shocksidian is sad that it got nerfed. It was made right after he made Pursuit, so it's pretty similar in style. This part contains lots of blades and jump orbs that the player needs to use in order to move through some spiky passages. * '''TheDevon: Various form changes. Name changes to "novedeht" if you crash. * AbstractDark: The part starts with a wave sequence with a few tight spaces and minor memorization. A pseudo-boss fight will be initiated, and the builder's name is shown while the player keeps the wave between the laser beams shot out by the said boss. It then continues with a moderately hard mini ship sequence and changes to the UFO near the end. * Skybound: This section is almost completely black and white, and formerly housed the third coin. This part features multiple mode changes. * Nasgubb: A green-themed wave segment which solely focused on spamming. * JustJoking: This is a relatively difficult yet basic cube section. It mainly revolves around the player trying to not hit overhead spikes. * Supore: In this relatively fast-paced ship sequence, a machine with a skull on it spits out a green jump orb. * KrmaL: 'A very intricately decorated part - disliked by many for being so - with several pulsing decorations that follow the player. It features lots of difficult timings, tight spaces, UFO spam, and lots of jump orb spamming that somewhat requires harsh timings. Most of the pulsing objects that follow the player is not present in Low Detail. * 'Rustam: This is a confusing dual robot sequence. * '''Asriel96: '''As the level reaches the end, the music becomes calm and gentle again. This part uses the cube and robot. There exist 2 triple spikes that have some text over it, "Every level needs a triple,' a "quote" spammed in levels due to Michigun's spam use of triple spikes in his levels. The second set of spikes, near the text "or two?", ends this section. This part has the last coin. * '''Credits: '''The end of the part marks the end of the level. If the player collected the hidden key from Muzik Bike's section, the password will appear inside a rectangle at the end of the level. If the key is not collected, bricks with a keyhole on it will display in its place. Regardless if the key was collected or not, the level's credits are shown, listing the names of all participants, along with the mega-collaboration host, Asriel96, and the verifier, SrGuillester (previously, KrmaL was shown here, before giving up the verification of the collaboration). User Coins These are the three user coins in the level: * The first coin is located at 11%. Don't hit the blue jump orb right after you re-enter the cube mode, and you will reach the secret area where the coin is located. Be careful to hit the SECOND yellow jump orb, the one right before QJrocks's part. * The second coin is located at 43%. At the mini cube auto, jump up onto the sequence of blocks so you will slide over them instead of going under them in antigravity. * The third and final coin is located at 90%: it is clearly visible and requires a carefully timed jump off the column in antigravity mode. Trivia * The password for the level is 343202. * The level contains 25,595 objects. * KrmaL was originally going to verify this level but quit after he could not pass Lumpy's part. Upon this, SrGuillester ended up completing the level with some heavy changes. ** He eventually beat the released (nerfed) version. ** EndLevel at one point went to verify the level, but he was quickly replaced by SrGuillester again (in less than 24 hours, in fact). Note that he was verifying the original version. * The level was originally planned to be Ultraviolet difficulty. KrmaL stated that this level was originally planned to be "only harder than Supersonic" on his completion video. * The original (unnerfed) version of this level is considered by many as an Extreme Demon and is on par or even harder than Bloodbath. Due to the intense nerfs, it is now considered as an insane or very hard demon. * Although the level was released in early July, it did not receive stars until October 7. * On October 26, Andromeda verified an updated version (on SrGuillester's account) which fixed an unintentional secret way. He also made the level a bit less buggy for 144Hz users. Walkthrough In other languages Español • Polski Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels